Life Skills
by SKRowling
Summary: Highschool AU. Regina is a graduating senior that needs Life skills class to graduate, And she can't wait to leave the little town of Storybrooke so she can live Her happy gay life far away from her mother. Emma is a new openly queer student in coming during the spring semester of her Sophomore year. Disclaimer: Story mine, characters not mine. Enjoy.
1. Welcome Back Storybrooke Knights

**A/N: I have been having some crazy ideas lately and I started this one way back in the summer of 2018. I wanted to finish at least half of it before I started posting chapters and Though I am close to half, halfway seems to be getting farther and farther away so I hope to god I am at half by the time you get to read this. I have such great plans for this story and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. If I am posting this, that means I have a plan to do weekly updates, but if I somehow catch up to myself, just know that I wanted to start this story along with the start of this semester because ...**

 **This is a high school AU where a Life Skills class is the thing that brings our girls together. Emma moves to Storybrook in the mid-year of her Sophomore year. So right after Christmas break. Enjoy~sk**

* * *

 **1- Welcome Back To School, Storybrooke Knights!**

* * *

The moment Regina's eyes opened on January third, She knew her life was about to change. She was on her last stretch of high school in the small town of Storybrooke in very straightlaced Maine. Just 5 more months and Regina was going to be free to finally be herself.

For the past few years, she had been struggling with the reality that she was different from her sister, or even her friends who were boy crazy to distraction. Regina had just finally begun to accept she was as straight as cooked spaghetti. But she was okay because there was not a girl in the whole town of Storybrooke, other than Ruby, that she found attractive.

So, she could take the rest of the school year and keep pretending that she was happy with Robin; break Up with him just after prom, and then go off to college and live her gay life elsewhere.

She stretched languidly in her queen size bed and slid from her deep purple sheets heading to her ensuite. After getting herself ready for her day, she headed down the stairs to get some breakfast. "Good morning, Regina," Daddy said.

"Hi Daddy, " She said and kissed her father's cheek. "Mother," She said turning to her mother at the end of the table and sat down in her place. She began to eat her breakfast.

"Regina, Have you gotten all of your applications in? I know that all deadlines are fast approaching."

"Mother, believe me, I cannot wait to leave this town I will not be stuck at Storybrooke University like Zelena."

"Hey!" Her sister Zelena stated as she plopped down at the table. "There is nothing wrong with Storybrooke."

"Zelena, must you be such a slouch?" Cora stated.

Regina only looked at her sister, Zelena knew precisely why the younger girl wanted to leave. Zelena was the only one in the household that knew her proclivity toward the fairer sex. The older girl promised she wouldn't let on, and true to her word Zelena had kept her sister's secret.

"They don't have the program I am looking for here anyway," Regina said taking her last bite of breakfast. "I better go, I've got to pick Kathryn and Robin up." She hugged her sister and father loosely around their necks on her way out of the dining room. An act that did not go unnoticed by her mother. But the older woman stayed silent as her narrowed eyes followed her daughter out of the door.

* * *

At the other end of town, Mary Margaret Nolan shouts toward her little sister's loft bedroom in the small apartment she shares with her husband. She and David had been married a year when Mary and Emma's parents died in an accident while on vacation, leaving Emma in her custody at the age of 14.

Emma was her world, and she wanted to make her mother and father proud and raise her little sister well. David had gone through the police academy and got a job as the town sheriff in a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. Mary Margaret had just gotten her teaching degree and had gotten her first teaching Job at Storybrooke High.

"Come on, Emma lets get a move on I don't want to be late!" Mary shouted.

There was a thump overhead, and a soft fuck heard before a slim blonde girl made her way down the stairs. "Mary, I don't want to go into school with you. I don't want anyone knowing I am your sister."

"Why not?" Mary said.

"How did you like it when Everyone knew that the French teacher was your mom?" Emma said sitting at the bottom of the steps and pulling on her red converse. It was going to be bad enough that she was the new kid coming in at mid-semester after all friendships had already been formed. Let alone a queer new kid. Emma was aware of how lacking the dating scene would be for her as opposed to what it had been in Boston.

"Point taken," Mary said. "Still, school starts in an hour don't be late."

Why couldn't David get a job in Portland… or maybe Mary could have gotten a gig there, and she wouldn't be stuck in podunk, main having to hide who she was before the bigots got wind and slew her in the town square.

She had a vivid image of her hanging from the clock tower with the word dyke pinned to her. "Graphic…" she shuddered shaking her head to free herself of the visual.

"Emma," Mary sighed aware of her younger sister's imagination. "Nothing bad will happen if you come out. If you are just out, to begin with, people just have to deal with your gayness. You can also keep all of it to yourself. It is your choice. I say, be yourself."

"Fine," Emma grumbled. Mary hugged her sister and kissed her forehead. "Don't be late. David is on his way back home from night shift."

"Later," Emma said as she reached for a banana.

* * *

Regina drove absentmindedly toward school, as Kathryn and Fred sat in her backseat making out. She gave Robin a side eye. "What?" Her boyfriend asked. "I didn't know they had hooked up over winter break. Did you?"

Regina sighed, "No…" She groaned and glanced back at the couple. "Would you two come up for air?"

"Regina lookout!" Robin said, and she pressed the brakes, as a blonde on a skateboard planted her hand on her hood. She frowned at them and flipped them the bird, but all Regina could think was, _damn that was hot_.

Regina stayed on the spot and watched as the blonde in her skinny jeans disappeared toward the school. "Who was that?" She heard Robin say just as a car behind her honked.

"I don't know, she's new," Kathryn said, and Regina resumed the drive to the parking lot. " I wonder if she'll try out for cheer? She is super cute?"

"She is not Cheer material," Regina said parking at her regular spot. "Just look at her in her skinny jeans and skater gear. Cheerleading is obviously not her thing."

"You're so judgemental," Robin said taking her bag for her. Then he took her hand. The four of them walked together to the board to pick up their new schedule.

Regina located her paper and pulled at it standing next to Kathryn to compare and contrast. "Ooh, we have homeroom together this semester," Kathryn said.

"And Study hall…" Regina said and trailed off once her eyes focused on the words on the page. "What the fuck?"

She said and took off to the guidance office. Once there, she saw the red-headed school counselor sat at his desk. He was on his phone, but Regina didn't care. "What the hell is this?"

"Eh… excuse me, I have a student to tend to. I will call you back as soon as possible." He said into the receiver then turned to Regina. "That is your schedule."

"I know this is my schedule. Why is this irrelevant class in here?"

"This is your final semester at Storybrooke High, and all the credits on your schedule are the ones you are required to finish in order to graduate." The counselor intoned.

"Mr. Hopper, there is no way! what do you mean I have to take Life skills?" She shouted. "That class is for underclassmen."

"Yet you never took it."

"Shit…" she says to herself, but it was clear to the adult in the room.

"Regina it is only one class."

She sighed and stood up to leave. "Fine…" She huffed and walked out of the door toward her waiting boyfriend and best friend. Down the hallway, she spotted her the blonde from before. She was looking for a locker and was heading straight toward the bank of lockers across from her own.

Regina bit her lip at the prospect of seeing that vision every morning. The golden hair blowing back as the blonde walked languidly down the hall. Her eyes drank in all of the blonde's beauty. "I gotta go, I have a thing with the football team," Robin said pecking Regina on the lips, and when he moved away from her, the blonde had disappeared into the crowd.

 _Get a hold of yourself Regina, you are almost out of this place. Do not get distracted by a pretty face._

* * *

Emma went to the office to receive her schedule and locker assignment. She had successfully found her locker, but now… the blonde had to find her way around the school. Maybe she should have come with Mary an hour before to learn how to navigate the massive building.

"Hey, you're new." Emma heard to her right. She turned to look and was stunned by a leggy brunette girl leaning against the bank of lockers across from her. Her eyes roamed from the Brunette's blue eyes down to her breasts which were in an excellent bra and not a regular old sports bra, as she imagined most teen girls wore. The girl's breasts seemed to want to spill over as they strained against the low v of her t-shirt.

She continued to let her eyes roam down, and this tee was tied at just below the ribcage, exposing the girl's belly button just above the tight mini skirt she sported over tights because of course, it was a warm day of winter in Maine. It was a miracle that there wasn't any snow in the ground, she was happy to ride her skateboard in, but she was freezing her ass off, and the black ice that kept her from stopping when she saw that bens coming that morning… she was almost roadkill. "Hey, eyes up here." she heard the girl say, and it snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Emma said and walked away from the locker bay so that she could find where her homeroom was.

"I'm Ruby," The brunette said as she began to walk beside her.

"Emma," The blonde answered. She wasn't looking to fit in, she knew that she wasn't going to, and there were still two and a half years to go here. Maybe Emma could figure out a way to get Mary and David to move somewhere else.

She also knew that she had been very obviously staring at Ruby, and if that made the brunette nervous, then… let the dyke accusations begin. Maybe her guardians would rush to homeschool her.

Ruby was not uncomfortable, however. She craved that attention. Living with Her Granny had filled her with love, the familial kind, but she was 16 and horny, and she did not care who it was. Besides Emma was cute. "You need help finding your class?"

"Uh, yeah… Where is room 108?" She asked.

"You and I are going the same direction," Ruby said threading her arm between Emma's arm and her body and pulled the shorter girl along. "And later tonight you are going out with me."

"What?" Emma asked.

"I saw you looking, did you like what you saw? Because I like what I see and I get what I want." Ruby said.

Emma stopped short just before the two of them walked into the classroom. "Wait… you're gay?"

"You're not?" Ruby asked leaning closer.

"I… uh…" Emma stuttered. "Isn't that like taboo here or something?"

"Isn't it taboo everywhere?" Ruby asked. "Life is too short to spend any of it hiding in a closet."

"Oh…" was all Emma could say.

"So is that a yes?"

"To what?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Ruby asked.

"I have to ask permission," Emma stated. "But you are kind of cute, so why not?"

Ruby smiled. "Awesome.

* * *

The morning went well for both girls, but third period marked the dreaded moment for Regina. The older girl walked into the classroom and sat front and center. If she was going to be made to take the class, she was going to take it as seriously as all others. Plus, no one ever talked to the person that was front and center. Regina didn't want to be seen with anyone in this class.

She looked around the room. The teacher was at her desk speaking with another student. Her short black hair and matronly clothing made her look super sweet. Try hard, Regina thought as she placed her head in her hands.

A few minutes after she got settled, She walked in… The blonde that she had seen walking into the cafeteria earlier hand in hand with Ruby Lucas, who already had a reputation for being a very fast and lose girl.

Now, however, she was alone, and Regina tried not to make eye contact. But she couldn't help allowing her eyes to trail along the lithe form of the blonde. There was a rush of some sort of fluid raging all over her. She felt the flush on her cheeks, the rapid beating of her heart. She knew what this was. It was an immediate attraction. Their eyes met, and Regina licked her lips.

 _I'm so fucked._

Emma dropped the gaze and sat close to the girl everyone told her was Regina Mills, the mayor's daughter. The look Regina gave her was a cross between I want to fuck you hard and complete hate, and Emma was curious as to which one it was.

Mary Margaret introduced herself to the class and began to take Roll. "Emma Swan?" She said and looked up quickly as if she didn't know who she was. Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Here…" She said, and Regina snapped her eyes to her. Her eyebrows quirked as if now she had all the information she needed.

"Right, everyone, Welcome back to school. I am a brand new teacher here, and this class is Life Skills. Do you have any idea what you will be learning here?" Mary asked as ruby busted into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Ruby said. "I was talking to Ms. Bell." Ruby handed Mary a pass.

The pixie-haired woman looked at her pass. "Alright Ms. Lucas, just have a seat."

Mary Margaret took the introduction times to try to gauge the atmosphere for her classroom. She wanted to pick good partners for what she had in mind. The teacher wanted to build a society within the walls of her its own economic structure government and even social media. So that she could incorporate all aspects of what the real world was like.

Then she saw it. The look Regina was giving Emma. Her eyes were hungry, and she knew that she was someone that wouldn't mind pairing up with a girl. And luckily the students were an uneven number with more girls than boys. She smiled to herself and made a note in her book.


	2. Networking for Success

**A/N: I am getting good feedback and here it begins... I got a total of one chapter done this week for this story so yay you do get the next chapter! I hope you like this. This story just keeps getting longer in the middle... like I keep pushing off the end so I really don't know how many chapters it will be. I was asked to delay her coming out... It wouldn't be fun if Regina could all of the sudden tell the world she was gay now, would it? Little faith in me guys. but It isn't like Cora doesn't know. My Cora is amazing. On the other hand, she is fighting herself when it comes to Emma because she has come to terms with her sexuality and is hoping maybe she is wrong and she does things it is the only time and it is gonna make some of you mad. believe me. it is a SwanQueen Fic if it wasn't obvious by Regina's melted brain the moment she laid eyes on Emma. Enjoy guys, til next time! Much love ~SK**

* * *

 **2- Networking for success**

* * *

The next morning Regina stood at her locker which unfortunately was directly across from Emma's. Underclassmen weren't supposed to be located so close to Seniors, but since Emma was new mid-year, which was a rarity, she got to get a locker in the Senior Hall. Now Regina had a front row seat to the spectacle the new girl was making of herself with Ruby.

Ruby had arrived at Emma's locker shortly after the blonde had opened it. Regina had been standing there with Kathryn attempting to ignore the gorgeous girl when Kathryn jabbed her in the side with her elbow. "Look" she whispered.

When the brunette turned, Emma was pinned to her locker with the taller girl's tongue practically lodged down her throat. This sent a thrill of jealousy through her. Regina slammed the door to her locker "That's just sick." she spat as she walked past them.

The sound of disgust startled a dazed Emma from Ruby's intoxicating kiss. If she were honest, Ruby was a little too much for her. She pulled away from the leggy brunette and turned to see Regina's disgusted glare turn and head for her own class.

"Don't worry about her," Ruby said pulling Emma's attention back. "I had a great time last night. I want to go out again."

"Yeah, me too," Emma said with a grin, then rose up on her tiptoes to give Ruby a small peck. "We better get to class."

"Yeah," Ruby said as they held hands on the way to their hallway.

* * *

"Good morning class," Mary Margaret says at the beginning of third period. "Today we will be doing a temporary download on your phone. There is an App My little sister and I developed like a closed circuit social network. It is what we will use in this class alone."

Mary said sitting at the desk and winking at Emma who blushed and covered her face hoping no one caught that. "My sister is a coding genius, and she helped me develop Social Skills as a life skills tool."

"Because I know that you are all social media pros, There are proper ways to use social media. Because believe it or not, what you post on your twitter stays forever, and employers look at it."

"That being said," Mary wrote on the board the name of the app to look for in their perspective app stores. "your class is the only class accessing the app. And with that, I get data that will help me pick your lab partners for the rest of the semester. Use the app for your work in this class the better chance you will match up with someone you want to work with."

At this, all of the students began pulling out their phones. "Do you all have the signed permission slips for the downloads I sent home yesterday?"

The kids passed up their permission slips and began to download the app. Emma already had the App downloaded. She had an admin version of it, so she watched as her classmates connected and immediately linked up with their friends. All except Regina who did not link up with anyone. Even Emma had Ruby as a friend, and she didn't know anyone.

"You know, if you don't add anyone, your posts won't be seen by anyone."

Regina looked at Emma. Her mouth went dry. Was she actually nervous to talk to the younger girl? Her heart began to beat faster, but her face remained impassive. " How do you know I haven't friended anyone?"

"Because people are already posting pictures like crazy to set up their individual accounts." Emma said, "I don't see yours anywhere."

Regina looked down at her phone and friend requested Emma.

Emma looked down at the request and accepted. "Here I thought I disgusted you."

"Yeah, well, You are pestering me so…" Regina answered and turned back to trying to figure out the app.

Emma smirked and turned back to her sister who was explaining the app to others. She switched to the compatibility algorithm, and you could already see matchups for partners happening. This being a function only available to admins. She looked down to her name, and her main matchup was a guy named Killian. Emma looked around and saw Ruby talking to a guy that had blue eyes just like hers.

Regina was paired up with Lancelot, and Emma looked at the class list and noticed a handsome black dude, had to be a jock. And she frowned. She didn't understand why, but there was something about Regina that called out to Emma.

"Ems!" Ruby shouted across the isles to her. "My granny is going to be babysitting some brat tonight you wanna come over and Netflix and Chill?"

Emma froze and looked pleadingly over at Mary Margaret who was looking to Ruby a little stunned to hear something like that asked of her little sister.

Mary looks at Emma and shakes her head imperceptibly. Emma begs again with her eyes. No words needed.

Mary sighed and nodded unnoticed by most. Emma smiled and looked at Ruby who looked between the two sisters and her eyes widened. "Yeah Ruby I will come over," Emma said hurriedly.

 _Please don't give me away…_ Emma thought to herself as her friend turned this over in her mind.

"Cool, we'll leave from here straight over." Emma smiled in relief and slumped down in her chair.

* * *

The rest of the day was awful for Regina. She couldn't concentrate on any of her classes and to top it all off, she watched as Ruby and Emma left the school hand in hand.

Regina slammed her locker shut and made her way toward the locker room. On her way, She passed by Robin, and she hadn't even noticed. He reached out to her and took her hand. She ripped her hand out of his grip and stopped to stare at him.

 _I can pretend, I can pretend I like him just five more months right? I'm probably not even gay, it isn't like I've been with a woman before. Plus, no one's first time is great. If I try again, maybe it will be better..._

Regina's thoughts were racing, and none of them were rational. She looked at her beard. The boyfriend of two years who had only ever gotten any from her twice. She jumped on him kissing him deepening this kiss until they could breathe no more. Then she pulled him inside the locker room and let him make love to her there up against the wall.

This was different wild and needy, yet she knew for a fact that she never wanted to do that again. After it was over, she sighed and pushed Robin out of the door. "It's the girls Locker Rooms, if you stay you will get in trouble.

He walked away, and she was left on the bench to cry.

* * *

Emma and Ruby lay on one of the B&B beds. In a locked room, not watching Netflix at all, but half dressed and becoming less so as continued. "Inside, please." Ruby panted onto Emma's neck. Emma complied moving within Ruby.

Emma didn't know what she was doing. This wasn't exactly her first time, that Honor belonged to her first girlfriend Lily, but she had only been with Lily once, and she was nervous. Just when Emma was getting her rhythm with Ruby, Emma felt long fingers enter her. She moaned loudly and got lost in the sensations that were happening.

Ruby was getting Close, she could tell by the "Oh.. Baby….and the bite of her lip she gave herself to keep for screaming out.

When it was over, Ruby began to cry. "Hey… Hey! What's wrong?" Emma asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No… Ems… I." Ruby stammered unable to explain herself. She didn't talk for a long moment. Then the brunette whispered "I shouldn't have rushed this. I had a girlfriend last year, she went off to Storybrooke U, and we broke up. I thought the only way I would get over her, was to get under someone else."

Emma stayed quiet looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks for telling me."

"Can we stay friends though?"

"Yeah… I mean…. I could do worse." Emma said and turned to kiss Ruby's forehead. "I better go home though, See you tomorrow?"

Ruby nodded as Emma got out of the bed and pulled on her skinny jeans. "Yeah, I'll walk you out."

The pair of them walk out and head out through the diner. At the corner table, Regina watches and glowers at the two disheveled girls.

 _Why did I come here? To torture myself? I knew exactly what Netflix and chill, is_ … Regina said to herself shaking her head. She needed to get out of there and stop obsessing over Emma Swan.


	3. Entering the Workforce

**A/N: I am glad people are enjoying the story so far. Regina did do a dumb thing but I don't know maybe she was trying to fuck the gay away. she was thinking maybe she was wrong and she was being brainwashed by the vision of a pretty blonde girl and she wasn't actually gay. SHe wanted to understand her intense attraction to Emma because she had been able to resist all these years. That's why she did it. and I think you will see in this chapter she figured herself out quickly. I am sorry you went through that. but I completely understood what she was going through and often find myself doubting my own gayness. If it isn't your experience.. so be it... some of us need a little convincing.**

 **Furthermore... I am a day late because I stumbled upon the WOmen's march when I took my son to an Audition in DC and stayed the day in the cold. I have not written a chapter this week so there are three more chapters left before you catch up to me... so I will try to work on it this week. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Much Love! ~S. K.**

* * *

 **3- Entering the workforce**

* * *

"Last night I gave you an assignment to answer a questionnaire in your app to assess job possibilities for you within our classroom society." Mary began "Some of you did not take the survey, is the app too complicated or did you think I was not being serious about how much of a role this App would play in your semester grade?"

Mrs. Nolan looked pointedly at Regina who cursed under breath and picked up her cell phone. "Mrs. Nolan, "Ruby said raising her hand. "Are we all getting our work assignments at the same time?"

"No, like real life we all become qualified at different times. Check your apps those that completed the assignment have received their interview order. We are going to go through interviewing skills for today's class and tomorrow we will begin the interview. Interviews will be held all week, you will not have gainful employment in our classroom society until you pass the interview phase."

Regina's hands shot up. "Mrs. Nolan… are we expected to dress accordingly?"

Mary looked at her and smiled, "Yes."

"That's not fair, I don't own a suit." One boy shouts.

"No, but you do own nicer clothing. Make the effort." Mary said "Now, when you get your job assignment, you'll research and write job descriptions and reports based on your respective careers.

Just then the students look at their job qualifications. Most were smiling. Including Emma. She and Mary's dad was an FBI agent. Emma wanted to play with the big boys too. Daddy was a superhero, and she was going to be a Hero too.

Regina peered over to the blonde that couldn't have possibly completed the questionnaire the night before. Emma had been occupied with Ruby. Her jealous mind making her imagine the blonde doing such intimate things to the brunette. Regina flushed and turned her attention back to her phone. She looked at the questions and there were about a hundred of them. Regina sighed and began to respond.

Just before Class ended, Regina finally stood and went over to Mrs. Nolan who had just given out the names of those who would be interviewing tomorrow. Emma was number one. Which meant she must have done the questionnaire first. Regina knew this because when she had asked the teacher for her number, the older brunette simply said. "Your number is generated in the order in which it was received. Right now you are number 28."

"I haven't finished…" Regina said. She hadn't because she had been distracted by the girl sitting next to her and her sun-kissed hair. Regina didn't know how she would survive this class. Hopefully, her compatibility quotient was not similar to Emma's because she didn't think she would be able to work with her.

"Regina, you really need to take this seriously. This class is required," Regina sighed and rolled her eyes turning away from the stupid teacher. The bell rang and she took all of her things and walked out of the room.

Emma watched as the captivating brunette left the room and walked up to Mary Margaret. "So, Mary, Ruby and I are going to hang out at our loft tonight, I was wondering if we could make it a sleepover?"

"Emma, I know it is the weekend but I am not about to allow you to bring your girlfriend and have her sleep over."

"Why not?" Emma said.

"Emma, If she were a boy I wouldn't let her sleep over either."

"Well, that's stupid because I wouldn't sleep with her if she were a boy. It doesn't matter she and I decided we were better off friends. She has a thing for this college girl and she isn't over that."

"Oh, Emma."

"Nah Mary, I'm cool," Emma said. "I'd rather be her friend anyway she was a lot."

Mary laughed, "Okay, is there anything you want to eat for dinner tonight?"

"Can we order some Pizza?" Emma asked.

"You got it, see you later," Mary said and Emma ran out of the classroom to head to her next class.

* * *

At lunch, Regina sat at a table with Kathryn, Frederick, and Robin. She is a little uncomfortable around him as he has become more handsy that he was before. Emma walked in with Ruby at the other end of the cafeteria, and Regina seethed. "Ugh, That girl is so…"

"Who?"

"New Girl," Regina said. "She's soo…"

"Hot?" Kathryn said narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"What?"

"Face it, Regina, she is new and pretty she could steal all of your clout if she wanted to," Kathryn said.

Regina looked at her friend. "She is a sophomore, I am a senior, My throne is intact thank you very much."

"Exactly, so why are you buggin'?"

"I'm not buggin' What does that even mean anyway."

Robin rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. "Babe I'm coming over tonight."

"Why?"

"Come on, we can fool around for the hour before your parents get home from City Hall."

"Fine whatever. " Regina said standing and walking away from both of her friends and headed to the library to hide.

* * *

That evening, Regina and Robin entered the mansion. Robin embraced her around her back and lowered his mouth to nip at her neck. Regina's skin began to crawl. So she pushed him away. "That was a little gross…" She muttered to herself

"Regina, what's your problem?" He asked. "I thought the other day we had... you know a bit of fun. Don't you want to do it again?"

"Is that all you care about?" Regina asked angrily. She really just couldn't take five more months of this. "Just leave me alone Robin." She marched up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door leaving him standing at the bottom of the stairs. Zelena walked out of the kitchen after hearing the door slam and looked at Robin.

"What's she freaking out about now?" she asked.

"This new blonde at school…" Robin said looking at his girlfriend's sister. He always found it odd that being so close to Regina, Zelena could be so available to him. "Do you wanna hook up?"

"Oh, Yeah…" Zelena said and pulled him into her bedroom. It hadn't been the first time. They had done this many times before as a result of Regina's rejection. Zelena just felt bad for him and would rather Regina not sleep with a man than to betray herself by doing so. Regina had come back destroyed the night she allowed him to have her in the locker room.

Zelena listened as her little sister cried her heart out because she had let a man touch her, and she didn't want it. The redhead had held her the whole night and told her to never do it again. That she would take care of it if he ever tried and she was around. This is how she took care of it. She doesn't think he minded.

* * *

The next Morning as Regina stepped out of her bedroom, she caught a half-dressed Robin trying to sneak out of her sister's bedroom. "Robin! What are you …"

"Regina, it's not what it looks like."

Regina tilted her head. "So you aren't sneaking out of my sister's bedroom after sleeping with her?"

"I can explain…" He started.

"It's over Robin, but of course you knew that. I mean who sleeps with his girlfriend's sister?"

"What kind of sister sleeps with her sister's boyfriend?" He defends himself.

"Stop talking about Zelena. She will always be my sister, and I will deal with her… but this I can't forgive."

"You bitches are psycho," Robin said and left the mansion at a run.

With a sigh, Regina knocked at Zelena's door. There was a frantic sound on the other side of the door, then Zelena opened it still half dressed. "Just wanted to let you know, Robin left five minutes ago."

"Regina I can explain…"

Regina folded her arms in front of herself. "Don't tell me you were using your pussy to shield me from straight sex."

"Must you be so crass… but essentially…" Zelena rolled her eyes. "I liked him okay? And he was great fun."

"If you say so…" Regina responded.

"Are you angry at me? I mean you were done with him."

"You deserve better than my leftovers Zelena."

"But he was cute," Zelena said. Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"I gotta get to school… Thanks, Zee," Regina said and gave her big sister a hug.

* * *

"First round of Interviews begin today, who has their resume homework ready?" Mary said to her class as they all sat down to their perspective seats. Emma came in a little late, she was wearing some business attire. A pencil skirt and silkened blouse and pumps ready for her interview. The rose-colored blouse complemented her alabaster skin beautifully. Her long blonde hair was pinned up in a bun and her glasses were set pertly on her nose.

Regina's eyes were like magnets over Emma. She couldn't keep her eyes off the expanse of the girl's legs and as she stood to give the teacher her resume. Her behind was perfectly shaped encased in that skirt.

Hungry eyes devoured the blonde, and she was very aware that she had an audience. So as she talked to the teacher she leaned forward presenting her derriere to Regina. Then when she sat down in the chair next to her she crossed her legs making the skirt ride up a bit. Regina was in agony sitting next to her and hoped her stoic demeanor would hold. She wanted to reach out and touch the Blonde's legs.

"Alright, class turn to the person next to you and practice answering interview questions before you come up here.

Emma immediately turned to Regina. "Can I see your resume?" She asked.

Regina nodded and handed it over. Emma looked it over her skin pickling aware that her legs were a source of distraction for the brunette. "So, Miss Mills, I see that you are running as a government official," Emma said clearing her throat. "What is your position on sexual equality?"

"What?" Regina asked distracted, not having expected such a big question from her classmate.

"I need to know where you stand on the issues if you will earn my vote. This is not a position you can inherit."

"I understand that… but…"

"Are you not taking this election seriously?"

"Of course I am."

"So where do you stand on sexual equality… or even Marriage equality."

"Marriage… There isn't any reason that I should be dealing with any of that."

"Oh Really?" Emma said looking around the classroom. "There is bound to be at least one same-sex couple in your jurisdiction, Are you telling me that they don't have an equal right to marriage?"

Regina looked around the room and counted the number of female students and the number of Male students. Emma was right. There was bound to be one female/ female relationship in this class. For a moment she wished it would be her, and even more, she wished it would be with Emma. She leaned back in her seat. "I stand with equality of all forms. Especially that of sexual equality. That's why I am running. So that I can change the policies concerning the wage gap, and yes… same-sex marriage."

Emma smirked and leaned back in her seat. She watched as Regina's eyes darkened with her shift, "Will you be marrying A Woman, Miss Mills? Is that why you are so into marriage Equality?'

"What?" Regina was startled, her eyes torn from Emma's legs to her face.

Emma leaned forward. "Are you a lesbian Miss Mills?"

Regina stood abruptly. "Mrs. Nolan! I need to go to the bathroom." She said heading toward the door. Emma sat back and laughed. She knew she had gotten under the girl's skin. She didn't know why that made her so happy, but it did.

Meanwhile, Regina was outside of the room, trying to calm her heart down. Had Emma seen what she had been looking at? She knew this girl was going to be her undoing.


	4. Life Skills Partners

**YAY! I actually completed a whole chapter so I am still three ahead of you all! I am excited. So sorry my chapters are so short, but they just seem natural stopping points I hope you enjoy this chapter. After this chapter, I start pouring in some back stories for Zelena and Dorothy and stuff like that so we can get a little b roll in our lives LOL. Til next time, Much Love! ~S.K.**

* * *

 **4-Life Skills Partners**

* * *

Mary was so proud of her students, all of them had gotten through the interview process amazingly. And through their Social App, there had been great progress. In which it began populating Lab partners for her students.

Emma as the Admin had been monitoring the partner rankings as well, and already knew who was compatible with her. She sauntered into the classroom and sat next to Regina. "Morning,"

"It's the afternoon dear…" Regina said not bothering to look up from her calculous homework which was due next period. She had been too distracted and consumed with the girl next to her to do it at home, and now the pressure was on.

"Who do you think the Program will pick as your partner?" Emma asked to gauge a reaction.

"Hopefully someone more mature than you. Certainly, anyone would be better than you." Regina continued working out the problem at hand.

Emma feigned offense and chuckled. Then Ruby came into the room and plopped down in Emma's lap and kissed her. "I just know we're gonna be lab partners Ems. So why don't you come to the back of the class with me."

"Rubes, it is set on an Algorithm," Emma said Ruby shrugged she didn't have much understanding.

Regina winced at the sight of Emma and Ruby so closely intertwined with Emma and so sure she would have her best friend as a lab partner. "And the algorithm is based on compatibility, and no one is more compatible with me in this classroom than you."

"What if your moronic assessment is incorrect," Regina said to the slutty brunette sitting on her secret crush's lap. "And our resident lesbian is more accurately paired with say…" She looked around the room and picked the vilest creature she could think of. "Jones over there."

Emma looked over at him and tilted her head. "Eh… Not bad," she said… "If you like peen… I like that bad boy vibe."

Regina gives the blonde a death glare. "You are vile." Then she turned away from the pair to focus on finding something in her bag.

Emma and Ruby looked at each other meaningfully and chuckled. 'She likes you.' was mouthed by the brunette. Emma blushed and ducked her head. "Ruby get off me."

"Fine… See ya later wifey." Ruby said then glanced at Regina with a wink.

"You really should pick your friends better Ms. Swan." Regina groused.

Emma's inside fluttered at the way Regina said her name. No one called her that but the principal. She liked it coming from the stunner next to her. "Like who? You?"

"Hardly," Regina retorted and began to focus on Mrs. Nolan who was writing the words Life Skills Partners.

"Today the algorithm will choose your partners based on compatibility with your Social Media usage." Mrs. Nolan said. "So I hope you have been using the app often the past few weeks."

Emma opened her admin interface on her phone and looked at who was paired with who. Regina was paired with Ruby. She nearly laughed out loud, that would be a comical pairing. She looked at her own Pairing. She was still in the Rankings with Lance... He's cool. She sighed hoping to have been paired with a girl. It would be more realistic for her. What would have been better is if she had Ruby's lab partner. She looked back at her friend who was engaged in a deep flirtation with Lance herself. She bit her lip and looked at the app and wondered if she should…

She looked up at the board as her sister had pulled up the ap. It was moving slow. Probably because Emma was messing with it as an Admin. "Wait… something is off… Let me restart the app it isn't working for me." She looked at Emma for help. "Anyone know Coding?"

Emma sighed, pressed a few things on her end, turned off admin mode and walked over to the Teacher. "I got it, Mrs. Nolan."

Soon Emma had the Results displayed on the smart board. "There you go."

"Thank you so much, Emma," Mary said to her sister. Emma nodded and went back to sit at her chair. "Look up at the board find your partner and make this fun. You are gonna have your first date today where you will learn about each other. We will talk about this at the end of the block."

She didn't look at her neighbor. Regina glared at the board. The serious conflict she displayed as she stared at it. "Mother will kill me," she said a little too loudly.

"It's a school assignment," Emma said. Her face pink and guilt clearly written all over her face.

"It makes no difference." She hissed putting her books in her bag. "Mrs. Nolan, May I please be excused."

Emma slumped in her chair.

"You are supposed to be on your date Regina."

"I cannot be placed in a same-sex pairing."

"Is it a religious thing?" The teacher asked.

"What? No!" Regina burst out.

"Then, there is no choice… I am not asking you to marry her in real life. This is what you get. Have a seat." The teacher said and headed toward a timer. "Your dates begin now."

Regina's shoulders slumped and headed toward her partner. "Is this seat taken?" She said not waiting for the other girl to say yes or no before she turned it to face her date and sat gingerly upon it.

"It is now…" Her date responded. The girl smiled as she sat up extending her hand. "Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills," the brunette responded secretly thrilled that this was how it had turned out after all.

* * *

Ruby Caught up to Emma at lunch and sat by her friend with a conspiratory grin. "So you got the Evil Queen."

Emma smirked. "Did you want to get stuck with her?"

"Ugh, No…" Ruby turned to Emma in shock. "What?"

"I hacked the system and saw that you… were paired with her and re-scrambled it."

"You are a fucking genius," Ruby said with a smile digging into a lunch that she brought from Grannies. "Too bad, you're stuck with her."

"Our date wasn't so bad," Emma said reaching into Ruby's bag. She always brought extra and she knew it was just for her. "She has a sister, and Her mom's the Mayor and really strict and her dad is really nice and is a horse breeder. She is into horses and Is going to go to Law school. She is waiting for acceptance at Yale but she is hoping to get as far away from her mom as she can so she had applied to Stanford…"

"Whoa, Swan… Did she learn anything about you?" Emma shrugged.

"Some, I listened mostly. I guess we will do a little more talking tonight at Granny's we have to come up with our proposal story… My sister is a freaking Sap. She will eat the whole whirlwind romance thing."

"I still can't believe you tried to Hide that Mrs. Nolan is your sister," Ruby said having found out about this fact merely because she had gotten to stay over at Emma's on occasion.

"You are still the only one that knows," Emma said looking around to make sure no one heard them.

"So Lance and I are also meeting up at Granny's wanna make it a double date?"

"I gotta text my girl and find out…" Emma said with a smirk and pulled out her phone to text her on the social app.

 _ **E. Swan: Lance and Ruby want to make it a group date tonight. Are you down?**_

She looked up toward the table where Regina usually sat. Her eyes fixed on the phone. She looked perturbed. But then she looked towards Emma and Ruby catching the blonde's eye a nodded then turned back to her chattering blonde friend.

Emma looked around for the boyfriend. She hadn't seen him around for a few days. "Did you hear she broke up with Robin?" Ruby broke into her thoughts.

"What?" Emma said finally looking back at her friend.

"Yep… He's an asshole anyway. He has hooked up with the entire cheer squad except for Kathryn. Regina thought that he had hooked up with me once… I didn't I don't break up relationships. When she came up to me I was already with Dorothy. She was part of their group before she graduated. I told her I was with Dorothy and didn't need her man. Then she really hated me."

"Why?" Emma asked.

Ruby laughed, "Regina is a huge closet case if I ever saw one. She had a thing for Dot." Then the red-streaked brunette shrugged. "I still took what was hers without even knowing. I think she is just waiting to leave so that she can be herself."

Emma sighed then looked at the girl across the room that looked to be typing something into her phone. "That explains a lot."

Ruby nodded just as Emma got the notification.

 _ **R: I have no interest in interrupting your date with your girlfriend, but I rely on this grade to graduate, so if you would be so kind to accompany me to practice this afternoon and we can spend some time in breaks and just after to come up with the perfect proposal.**_

 _ **E: We decided to just be friends. Ruby is not my girlfriend. She still loves Dot.**_

As Regina read the message, Her gaze popped up to meet Emma. Then she nodded again and typed.

 _ **R: See you tonight at Granny's**_

* * *

Regina had spent her entire day berating herself for going on a nervous ramble during her date with Emma in the classroom. She had told her everything about herself, and she still didn't know much about the blonde, and she just sat there listening to everything the brunette had to say.

She decided that for their group tonight, she would get to know a little more about the blonde that she fantasized about in the middle of the night. That meant she would have to come up with the best marriage proposal so that they didn't have to do much but make some very easy decisions.

She searched for a ring online during study hall. And found a beautiful ring in white and rose gold. The ring-shaped like a blossom blooms to hold the center princess cut diamond the main body of the ring is rose gold and the leaves are made of the white gold. She downloaded the picture and searched for the venues to do the proposal in Storybrooke.

She was completely prepared for when she walked through the diner door that evening. Her breath caught as she caught a glimpse of her crush. She was dressed femininely in a skirt and a v cut sweater. Her blonde hair going down her back in ringlets and her face covered in a light dusting of makeup. As if this were truly a date. She wasn't in Heels this time, though she was in a pair of boots that just worked with the entire ensemble. Emma Swan was more fashionable than the lesbian stereotypes.

Resolute, Regina walked up to the group. Ruby scooted away from Emma as if to say she wasn't moving in on her partner, and Regina acknowledged the gesture with a smile and sat next to her. "Hi," Emma said softly.

"Hi," Regina said, then cleared her throat, "Um, I did a little thinking about this thing at study hall."

Emma blinked, "Yeah, Okay, so I figured I'd take you over by the docks and propose…"

"Why would you get to propose?" Regina asked.

"Well, I guess, I'm the butch one, so I didn't think you'd want-"

"Doesn't that seem a little cliche? Why would the butch one be the one to propose all the time" Regina asked then looked down at herself, "If that's the case, I look more butch than you in my slacks and sweater."

Emma looked down at herself and blushed. "Fine… you proposed!" Emma said raising her hands.

"Great," Regina said blushing a little. "I would probably take you to eat, seeing as how you seem to enjoy food."

"I would enjoy that yes," Emma said.

"What is your favorite food?" Regina asked.

"Bear claws," Emma answered. Regina furrowed her brow.

"Okay, Here it is," Regina said and looked around at the rest of the group. "You strike me as a person of simple creature comfort. "You're an FBI agent, so how about I drop in with lunch at your job. With a bear claw within it, I tuck this…" She said pulling out her phone and showing her the picture she had downloaded that afternoon. "This ring inside of it here is hoping you chew your pastry and don't inhale it," Regina said noting how Emma was eating the burger sitting in front of her. "The cost of it is only fifteen hundred dollars. That seems reasonable, though I know it would be much more had my mother insisted."

"Whoa… I don't like the whole bear claw thing." Emma said imagining swallowing the thing just as Regina had suggested. "Can't it just be simple? You said you liked to cook. Just cook for me at your place. You know, candlelit dinner, wine… I like simple things."

"Would you like for me to get down on my knee as well?" Regina scoffed.

Emma shrugged. "Well seeing as how I thought I would be the one proposing… I would have done it for you."

Just then Regina noticed the silence at the other half of the table and clammed up. She wanted to do it now. Act it out now. She only nodded. Emma pulled out her laptop just then which made Regina blink. "What is this?"

"I am typing this paper now. So no one has to go home to do anything." Emma said. Regina had hoped to speak to her fiance and actually get to know her now. Like a real date. But apparently, Emma took her grade in this class more seriously than she thought.

"Right… shall we finish the whole week's assignment then?" Regina asked and Ruby Groaned.

"What you don't want to hang with the rest of us Regina. This would take 20 minutes to write, and then we could just go play some pool in the back room… I guess that's just too much for you huh." Ruby said.

"Ruby, We can hang out the rest of the week if we get this done tonight," Emma said as her fingers flew over the keys. Writing the proposal out.

Regina smiled as the blonde took up for her. "Alright, where do we start…"

"Where are we getting married?" Emma asked. "I know you have thought about this. There is no way you haven't been groomed to think these things through."

Regina sighed. "Destination wedding?" Regina asked. "I mean are there no budgetary restrictions?"

"Hah! Weddings are brides gifts… and we have two brides… each of us gets 50 grand. We're solid."

"NOT Fair!" Ruby said, "You get to throw the perfect Hundred grand wedding!"

"We can do a lot with the 50 we got," Lance said.

Regina watched the bickering and began to feel comfortable with her classmates as they discussed the wedding and reception typed up their invitations and priced that up. Found their wedding cake planned their menu Picked the people to stand with them as they were married since this was different. They looked on the internet together to pick what they would wear and decided on a week-long honeymoon exhausting their budget of 100K.

By the time they were done, they were the only two left at the Diner, as Lance and ruby had gone up. Emma had called Mary to let her know that she was working on the project and she would get a ride back with Regina, and Regina didn't believe her mother would bother with the fact that it was midnight and her daughter had not yet returned home.

Regina did not want to go home. She wanted to be with Emma. she was exhausted and vulnerable. She just wanted so much from the blonde. Regina took the exhausted blonde home that night and walked her to the loft. "Thanks for working with me tonight," Regina said softly.

Emma reached out and touched the brunette's hand. "It was fun, I hope I get to do that with the woman I love one day."

Regina looked down at her feet and nodded. Then she looked back up at the blonde who was just an inch taller than her. She could do nothing but stare into the pools of green. Then suddenly her lips were on soft pink. The startled young blonde stiffened, and Regina pulled back and turned. "Good night, Emma"

Emma watched her go startled, "night…" she whispered then entered the loft to a waiting and irritated older sister.

* * *

Regina rushed to her bedroom. Her heart pounding from what she'd done. How could he have been so stupid? For the next several days, Regina did not speak or pay attention to Emma. Not that Emma pushed it She'd had a feeling that what Regina had done, would haunt her. She knew that Regina wanted to stay in her closet. Ruby told her so and it wasn't her place to coax her out of it.

Except she was. Regina was having a hard time controlling herself whenever Emma was around so she chose to completely ignore the girl and the situation.

One of the days Mrs. Nolan passed out a Permission slip for a Camping weekend. It was to be a partners retreat. It was supposed to serve as a Honeymoon of sorts for the partners. Except the girls would live in separate cabins from the boys. Sheriff Nolan was going to be one of the chaperones as well and any other parent that wanted to come was welcome.

Both of Emma's parental units were going to be there, which was seriously uncool. How was she supposed to put on the swagger when they were watching her every move.

Emma sat on the bleachers one afternoon. She was watching the Cheerleading squad practice. It was the day before the Partners were supposed to be married. So Emma had to confer with Regina.

She watched as the other girl talked with her friends on the court trying to ignore Emma as best she could. Emma smirked at her fiance's determination to distance herself from all things queer.

On one of the breaks, before she could even begin to approach Regina, a brown haired girl came up to her. "Hey," She said.

Emma smiled and shifted in her seat. "'Sup?"

"There have been some rumors going around, but I like hearing it from the source, and I was wondered if you could dispel some of them?" The girl said taking a seat straddling the bleachers in her short, short skirt

"What's your name?" Emma asked.

"Lily," She retorted then leaned forward letting her perky breasts cleave from the top of her cheer top. They really needed to reevaluate those uniforms. Emma licked at her bottom lip and waited for Lily to speak. "I hear you like girls."

Emma tilted her head, "Why? Are you offering to show me a good time?" She folded her arms in front of her chest and watched as the brunette came closer and placed her hand on Emma's thigh.

"Of course I am," Lily cooed. "I'm the only freaking lesbian in the squad anymore what with Dorothy gone."

Emma snorted. "What about your captain?"

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "She has got a stick up her ass, Give me your phone number, I'll take you out." Lily insisted.

Emma handed her the phone and caught Regina's angry glare from the other side of the gym. She was stalking over to them when Lily kissed Emma's cheek and said, "Call you later."

"Lily Page, " Regina commanded, "Practice was not dismissed."

"I'm going!" Lily said and headed back rolling her eyes.

Regina rounded on Emma. "What? Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me at my practice?"

"I came because I needed to know what to wear to our wedding tomorrow. You seem like the type that cares. Didn't hurt that I got a girlfriend out of waiting around for you like an idiot for the past hour."

Regina gasped. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, She's cute too. Thanks, Regina."

Regina was livid because of course, it was her fault that Emma had been waiting for her. "I don't care what you wear, Just make it presentable."

Emma shrugged "Fine, I'll surprise you."


	5. Marriage and domestic relations

**A/N One more week, another update I hope you enjoy this. Til Next time, Much Love~SK**

* * *

 **5- Marriage and Domestic Relations**

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Emma wore a sweet white lace dress her mom had bought her right before she died. It came to just above her knee. She put on her red converse and added the Red leather Jacket her dad had given her grabbed her board and a protein bar and took off for school as Mary had already left for school.

She wore a beanie over her head for the cold, but her hair was braided back away from her face. She passed Regina's parked car as she rode. She made eye contact with her. Regina had been putting on lipstick looking through flap mirror. Emma nearly fell off the board. Her wife to be was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

The brunette had stopped to look at her, and she had a need to impress her. So she looked back and smirked at her then winked as she made her way over to where she was supposed to meet Lily. "Hey," the blonde said breathlessly.

"Oh my god…" Lily said looking her over. "Emma you look so beautiful." Lily looked at something behind the blonde but before Emma could turn, the cheerleader kissed Emma softly on the lips and she forgot to be aware of her surroundings.

"Uh… wow!" She said and took Lily's hand to walk inside the school. She realized who her new girl had been looking at when she saw a seething Regina glaring at them. "Hey R'gina, see you in third period," Emma said and walked on inside.

* * *

By the time third period came around, Regina was in full pout mode. Hadn't she made it clear to Emma that she was interested?

Of course the rest of the week she had been in a complete gay panic and avoided all contact outside of what they had to do for Life skills class.

As she approached the threshold to the classroom, Lily had Emma posted up against the wall next to the door. Ruby had just catcalled as she walked past them and Emma's face was red and buried in Lily's shoulder. Regina passed by as inconspicuously as she could. "Try not to have too much fun at your honeymoon this weekend." She heard

She paused a moment wanting to hear Emma's response. "My partner hates me you have nothing to worry about," Emma said and Regina walked resolutely to her seat. Now she knew what Emma thought, but maybe if she acted differently, like Emma could stand a chance, Lily would be a thing of the past.

* * *

After school, Emma went into the locker room to change out of her dress before getting on the bus for the weekend trip. Regina walked into the locker room to do the same and retrieve the equipment she had stashed in her locker and stopped short as she watched Emma in her underwear as she pulled on a tank top The red boy shorts clung to her just so and Regina was transfixed by her wife's amazing body.

"Oh, Hey Regina?" Emma said. A small thrill going through her when she saw Regina's fixation on her panties. She was hopeful for the weekend. Then again if nothing happened there was always Lily. she felt bad for using Lily that way but she wanted her she wasn't going to turn up her nose at the offer.

"Um... " Regina said clearing her throat and cobwebs in her head. "Hi, Emma."

The blonde pulled on her pants and turned to her. "Hey, I'm gonna go you need me to take anything out to the bus for you while you change?"

Regina was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to reciprocate the effect that the blonde had had on her but successfully kept the disappointment from her features. "Yeah, there is my duffel right here. She said as she pulled out a change of clothes from it. "I have a cooler in my trunk I will get when I get out there."

Emma smiled and grabbed her wife's duffel. "Great, see you out there," The blonde say hefting her duffel as well and walking out. Regina bit her lower lip thinking about how strong Emma had to be to carry both of those. She sighed and changed quickly so that she could retrieve what was left of her field trip essentials and meet her class.

As she approached, she saw Emma and Ruby sat on the bleachers. Ruby was sat with her partner. They were playing some inane game that Regina could care less about. What had her attention, however, was the fact that Lily page sat among her class. She was perched on Emma's lap, and Emma was giggling at something that girl was saying.

Regina was really getting tired of the girl. "Lily, you're not even in our class, what are you doing here?" Regina groused folding her arms in front of her.

"I just came to say goodbye," The other brunette said cuddling up to the blonde.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned away from the two and set about sulking. "Alright everyone, I want you to find your partner the two of you will sit together on the way there. It is part of team building. Learn some things about each other while you are riding the bus to the campsite."

Mrs. Nolan looked around at everyone. "This is Sheriff Nolan, My husband, we will be along on this trip to chaperone. Also, We have Mrs. Lucas and Mr. Booth to chaperone"

Regina looked around at all of them, glad that her parents had decided to sit this one out. She was planning on allowing the gay out this weekend and didn't need their witness. Though Granny was not any better. Regina glanced at Ruby and was not surprised to see the leggy brunette's sour expression.

The group filed into the bus. Emma had climbed in before Regina, which had her picking their seat. Which Emma picked all the way in the back. Regina frowned but followed wordlessly they sat together. Emma with her head resting at the window and headphones in her ear.

Regina sighed, she would have loved to just be, she had to think of another way to engage the blonde. But she was just so tired and was soon lulled to sleep by the lack of communication in her wife's part. Her head dropping on to the blonde's shoulder as she gave into exhaustion.

* * *

"Alright, class, this weekend is meant to get you ready to hoist the yoke with your spouse," Mrs. Nolan said once the children got settled "In the next few days we are going to do some team building exercises to strengthen your partnerships. Today we are going to create a sort of GPS that automates the direction your partnership takes."

Regina was listening to the teacher and she tried to understand what the woman was talking about, how was playing two truths and a lie going to help enhance trust between Emma and herself. And furthermore, how was it going to get her between Emma and Lily?

"lying isn't healthy for your partnerships. But in this game think of two truths about yourself and make up one falsehood. Share these with your partner and see if he or she can pinpoint the lie." Mrs. Nolan said once each child was paired off with their work partner. Regina and Emma sat close to the fire and Emma looked over to brunette and smiled. "Do you want to go first or…"

"NO, You go first," Regina said quickly. She didn't know exactly how this game would go for her and wasn't sure what two truths she would divulge to the blonde sitting across from her.

Emma pulled jean clad knees up and thought. "My favorite food is Kale salad, I have been an out lesbian for a year now, and I don't have parents."

Regina tilted her head. Emma had said all three as if she were reading off a grocery list Without feeling. The Lesbian part Regina knew to be true, but Kale salad? Emma didn't seem the type to eat a salad in the first place. Surely if her parents were not around she would feel something… Right? So that had to be the lie. "Everyone has parents Emma… that has to be the lie." she finally answered.

"I used to have parents, about a year ago… they died not too long after I came out." Emma said with a shaky breath. The younger girl blinked the tears that finally came to her eyes. "I live with my sister and her husband now."

Regina nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry…" she tried to apologize.

Emma shook her head. "Please don't. There isn't anything anyone could do so …" She shook off the sadness and looked at her partner. "Your turn."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, um… I love apples so much my father bought me a tree when I was four and now it finally gives off fruit. Also, I have a Pony named Roe short for Rocinante. And I'm pregnant with Robin's baby." Regina said wanting for some reason to tell Emma more facts about herself. She was going to be truthful the whole way through but decided to be merciful and throw in a lie at the last moment.

"I know you're not pregnant, so…" Emma said laughing. "That's really cool that you have your own tree and pony. What kind of apples does it give? I didn't even know there were so many different kinds."

"It's a honey crisp," Regina said with a smile. "Your turn."

"Okay, I have a superpower," Emma said and paused she hadn't thought of any more facts about herself to relay. "I have an insane crush on a girl in school, and… I used to be a Disney channel star."

Regina analyzed the options surely Emma didn't have said superpower, and if she did what could it be. Because to look at the girl she could definitely be one of those spunky kids on TV. She is new to StoryBrooke maybe she needed to go live in a small town after her show ended? Of course, she didn't question the crush. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Emma laughed. "Nuh I am not telling you, I have a girl now."

"It isn't Lily then… interesting."

"What is your superpower?" She asked seeing if she could spot the lie.

"I can tell when people are lying to me," Emma said with a shrug.

"So this game is a moot point for you isn't it?" Regina asked.

"Well… I'm getting to know you."

Regina couldn't bring her eyes away from the younger girl. She wanted to know more, she wondered if there would be more. "You weren't a Disney channel star… were you?"

Emma smiled. "See I knew you'd guess." Regina smiled and ducked her head shyly.

"I don't suppose we could bypass the lie I have to tell you next and just… talk?" Regina shrugged.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." and they did. They talked easily in rapt attention to each other well past the time for the assignment had passed. The girls picked a bunk together and sat in whispered conversation into the night on Regina's bunk until someone in the room asked them to stop. The two giggled and Emma said good night with a light kiss to Regina's knuckles.

The older girl's heart fluttered at the thought of Emma's lips on her skin and slept impatiently waiting for the sun to rise and do more assignments with the blonde.


	6. Trust and Team Building

**A/N: So I have had several emotional breakdowns this week. so I haven't' been able to write... thank goodness I have banked some chapters of this story. Hopefully, I can write this week a little bit. I am so sorry in advance if I can't get myself together. I am managing and have been put on meds for the first time in ever. I hope you enjoy this chapter 'til next time Much Love!~ S.K.**

* * *

 **6-Trust and team building**

* * *

Zelena awakened to a nasty feeling. It was Saturday morning and she felt Hungover. WHich was odd because she had gone to bed early the night before. She hadn't gone to that party. She just didn't feel like being with anyone. Her breast were sore and her body was cramping up. Her period was coming so there was no way she wanted to go out and see anyone. Had she?

She felt as though she had really tied one on. Still incredibly crampy and nauseous. She went into the bathroom to change the bad she was sure was soaked. She walked into her ensuite and sat on the toilet. When she looked down to change the pad she stopped. There was no blood. The pad was clean. Usually, when she felt this bad it was because it was coming. No need to panic just yet, it was the first day. It was sure to come later in the day.

She took a deep breath and dry heaved just a touch before just heading down for some breakfast. Maybe she was just super hungry. Yeah, that was it.

* * *

"Your partner has some wonderful qualities." Mrs. Nolan chirped the next morning. Regina had awakened much too early in her opinion. It was a weekend. She let out a sigh and leaned back against the log propped behind her. Emma herself sat on the log her head on her lap and Regina was sure the girl was asleep. "In this exercise, it is your prerogative to point out all of the good you see in your partner."

Regina watched as the woman began to pull all sorts of bright colored things. Some poster board and glitter markers and pencils. "So I have a craft for you. You can choose any medium you want, but what you will do is with every letter of your partner's name write an adjective about them. It has to be positive."

"Oh god… Lancelot is a long name…" Ruby groaned

Regina rolled her eyes at the interruption and thanked god Emma only had 4 letters in her name… and two of them were the same letter. "You will separate from each other while you work on this and we will have a presentation in about 20 minutes." The teacher continued handing out the poster took hers and wondered about how to compliment her wife using the three letters that made up her name.

Regina looked over at the blond who had yet to move. She supposed she had kept her awake for far too long the night before. Regina nudged Emma's legs, and the blond nearly fell for being startled. She looked at the poster board and didn't' even look perplexed at what was happening. She only took it and went over to get her supplies. Regina followed "Do you even know what we are supposed to do?"

"Compliment partner using acrostic…" Emma said sleepily "Saw it on Mary's lesson plan.

"Mary?" Regina asked stopping.

"My sister…" then Emma paused as she realized what she'd just said.

"Mrs. Nolan is your sister?" Regina asked.

"Shhh…" Emma said.

"The sister that is raising you?" Regina continued in a more hushed voice.

"Don't tell anyone Regina. Mary is… Just not cool…" Emma said the embarrassment plane in her features.

Regina laughed… then paused. "You built the life skills Social platform?" Emma shrugged settling down under a tree. "That's amazing"

"Yeah well… " Emma said looking away embarrassed. "I'm pretty sure we aren't supposed to be near each other while we build these… so…"

Regina started and blinked. "Right." She said and turned toward the other side of the woods. She sat down under an oak and began to think about what she would put in an acrostic for her blonde partner. She looked across to where Emma was simply laid out on the poster board. Asleep not really thinking or writing anything.

Regina giggled to herself Emma was Enchanting. She thought that could be for E… No Extraordinary. Did that sound a little too… smitten maybe. Regina quickly discarded the words. Other words that made it to the trash bin were Magnificent and Awesome because… She was trying not to sound like a girl with her first mad crush.

When everything was said and done Regina was pretty proud of what she had done. She looked across at Emma who was now awake and writing with marker all over her poster in a rush. She hadn't even put any thought in the words that she had put in. Regina frowned and wished she hadn't put so much thought in hers.

But then again, Emma'd had more time to prepare than most, so she had probably had more time to think about her response. When both she and Emma were called up to present, The blonde went first. "Regina… R is for Radiant, cause she glows when she walks by. E is for extraordinary because I am sure she will go far. Regina is Gifted at everything she does. Intuitive even though she fights that part of her. She is Noteworthy because she will not be ignored. All in all, she is Amazing inside and out." Emma shrugged and stood away.

Regina was aghast. The blonde had her reasons why she had chosen all of the words. Did she? Regina cleared her throat. "Emma's name is short, but no less significant." She started and looked at the girl. "Emma is Exciting. The moment I met her was infused with adrenaline." She laughed a little, and Emma smirked remembering almost getting run over by the senior. "Eh is also Meddlesome, but always Memorable. Finally, Emma is Accomplished, I have found out things that she wouldn't want me to divulge that mark some great accomplishments in my book."

Emma smiled a little then headed over to the log the two had been sitting at the night before. Regina followed and bumped shoulders with the blonde. "You mean all those words?"

The younger girl nodded. "And I'm not meddlesome."

* * *

Zelena was no longer nauseous, she was no longer cramping, she was also not bleeding. She lounged in the living room watching a movie pondering back to the last time she'd had her period.

She couldn't help to think back to a rainy afternoon when Regina and Robin had been in her room while her parents were still at work. _She'd heard a loud thump coming from Regina's bedroom. By the time Zelena got to her own bedroom door, Regina was yelling at Robin at the top of her lungs and throwing him unceremoniously out of her bedroom flinging his shirt at his head. Then She'd huffed and looked at Zelena before slamming her door again._

 _Regina had come out to her the day before. Told her she didn't exactly know how to break up with Robin. Zelena thought maybe now they had. Regina's hair and lipstick had signs of an intense make out. "What the hell Regina, It's been months!" Zelena cleared her throat and folded her arms across her chest. He turned startled to see her there. "Oh, I didn't see you there."_

 _"That was obvious." Zelena retorted._

 _"Well… Nothing happened." He huffed. Zelena quirked a brow. "Here I am going away for the winter holidays and My own girlfriend won't…" He sighed "Never mind."_

 _"You act as though you couldn't just sleep with any other girl on the Cheer squad" Zelena intoned leaning her back on the frame of her door. "Like you have been doing since you have been with Regina."_

 _He rolled his eyes. "I can't help it if they want me, the same way I see you want me." He said coming closer to Zelena and damn it if her body didn't react to his closeness. "If She isn't going to help the situation, she can't really complain. She is still my number one." He leaned closer to Zelena pinning her against the door frame. "And What she doesn't know won't hurt her." In her mind, Zelena thought about her sister's pride. Because She sincerely was using the boy as a shield from judgment and didn't care what he did with any of the girls he slept with._

 _She let him kiss her. She let him take her to her bed. They weren't exactly careful…_

"Fuck," Zelena said and got up from the couch and headed for the drug store.

* * *

"Are you trustworthy?" Mary asked after the kids gathered for their second activity. "Trust allows for shared power in a relationship. Mutual influence and validation for each other's ideas cultivates a safe partnership in which you can be open without fear of judgment." Emma groaned as her sister gave David one of those sickening looks from over all of their heads.

"Gross," She grumbled under her breath causing Regina to chuckle.

Then David finally spoke up. "This trust exercise has you take turns blindfolding and guiding each other through an obstacle course. We have placed several objects in the field and you will use verbal cues to help your partners dodge the mines. Practice listening and relying on their influence to grow more comfortable sharing power in the larger decisions you will have to undertake throughout the semester."

This Task was a little tougher for Regina than it was for Emma. Where Emma Listened to her partner's verbal cues, Regina struggled at first to trust what the blonde was saying and stood almost paralyzed at the beginning of the obstacle course.

"Regina, listen to me. I don't want to fail at this, so I will not let you fall I am right next to you." Emma said. And Regina took a deep breath and proceed to step forward. After that Regina had no problem navigating blindfolded except for the end where Emma failed to tell her that the obstacles were done and she walked on a bit further. "Stop Regina you're gonna hit the trees!"

She listened and sidestepped sure that Emma had spoken too late and ran straight into the tree Emma was trying to make her avoid. "FUCK," she shouted rubbing at her forehead as she had run face first into a trunk.

"Baby, I'm so sorry…" Emma said. Regina pulled the blindfold off and glared at the blonde.

"I am not your baby." She barked at her and stomped away in a huff.

* * *

Zelena stared at the stick. The glaring blue plus sign staring unchangingly at her. She wanted to cry. She was eighteen years old, a freshman in college, and now she was going to be a mother. She knew she had choices, but for her, in her heart, she knew that there was no choice for her. She was having this baby. She would never make it feel like it had been a mistake. Not going to be like her mother.

Henry loved her as if she was his own and she loved her daddy for that. But her mother had been a single mother for such a short time, and then she was married and then Regina her legitimate child was born. Zelena always felt as though she were treated differently set aside by her mother. As though she had been the biggest mistake. Now Zelena vowed she was gonna be better. Now, how was she going to tell her parents what she'd done? How was she going to tell Robin?


	7. survival of the fittest

**7- Survival of the Fittest**

Quick knocks on the door Brought Dorothy groaning out of bed. The brunette stumbled sleepily to the door and opened it to a panicked redhead. "Dottie I don't know what to do!" Dorothy stared at her best friend as she threw herself across her bed.

"What happened? Don't tell me you're pregnant." She said with a chuckle. Zelena was much too smart to get caught up like that. But when the redhead only began to blubber she realized just how distraught she was. "Oh my god, Zee… How did this happen?" When the crying girl looked at her incredulously she amended. "Okay I know how it happened, but when? With who?"

"I slept with Robin a few times… and-"

"Whoa you slept with your little sister's boyfriend?" Dorothy asked incredulously.

"Why not? Regina wasn't going to!" She whined and lay in Dorothy's bed.

"Geeze Zelena, what are you gonna do?" Dorothy asked.

"Dot… This wasn't supposed to be able to happen to me… When I was younger Mother had taken me to the doctor for severe pain. I was diagnosed with fibroids so severe that the doctor told me I'd probably never have children. Here I am… If I have an abortion now, Will I even get this chance again?"

Dorothy sighed and sat with her friend in solidarity. "Do you want kids someday?"

"Yes… No…" Zelena sighed. "I don't know…"

"Don't you know?" Dorothy asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Zelena was quiet for a long moment. She knew, and there was no other choice for her right now. "Mother's going to kill me."

***888***888***

"The nub of every partnership is compromise." The teacher said at the next activity after lunch. Emma and Regina had spent it apart. Regina glaring off by herself, and Emma with Ruby and her partner."That means accepting quirks, forgiving shortfalls and respectfully collaborating on practical solutions." the blonde glared at her sister as she sat back down next to her partner.

"This next game is the all tied up challenge. You will tie your right arm and your partners left arm and between the two of hou, you will have to hands free with which you will attempt to complete a task.

Emma turned to her partner who seemed a little perturbed at having to be tied up to her. She sighed and held out her right hand to be tied, as she knows that Regina would want to have the dominant hand freed.

The brunette smiled at her partner appreciatively an took the hand . As they held them out to be tied, the blonde murmured "I wish I were left handed."

Regina could only hope that the task was simple.

***888***888***

"Relax, Zelena," Dorothy said as the redhead paced at her stepfather's study's door. "You know your dad will be cool. It's your mom that will trip."

"I know… I know," Zelena said and took a deep breath. "Okay." She turned and knocked gingerly at Henry's office door.

At the sound of a muffled yes? Zelena turned the knob and was greeted with a fond smile. Henry never treated her as anything but his. That is why he was her Daddy. Better than the man that had abandoned her mother the moment he found out mother was with child. Henry had been there at her birth and had always been daddy. He also knew her better than anyone except maybe Regina. "What's wrong Zelena." He said his smile fading as he set eyes upon his little girl.

"Daddy, I'm in trouble… I need your help." Zelena finally said. He looked at Zelena then at Dorothy and had the girls sit at his desk.

***888***888***

The cheers went up as the final task the two tied partners had. The task had been several different tasks that included getting dressed by pulling on a gigantic shirt. Brushing teeth, eating without spilling and finally folding a paper airplane.

The class had eliminated the slowest from each round and the final round was Ruby and Lance, Regina and Emma and two other sets of partners. Ruby and Lance had a vibrant synergy, and were halfway done with their plane as Emma worked on trying to hold the paper down from flying off with the wind.

Regina complained most of the time as she listened to Emma's instructions as she had never in her life built a paper airplane. "Fold both top corners to mit in the middle of the paper. Good fold the paper in half… no not like that… here hold it down a second." She moved her left hand to make the fold, and the paper flew off.

"What are you doing!" Regina said going to run after it.

"Regina!" Emma stated trying to stop her as she reached for a new paper. "Let's just start over."

The latina turned back and repeated the first step again. "Hold the paper down Regina, I'll fold this next one," The blonde said. The brunette listened and finally with no further bickering the two finished their plane, shortly after Lance and Ruby. Regina was not happy.

"The winners are Ruby and Lance!" Mrs. Nolan said. "You may now untie yourselves."

Emma sighed. She had to count on Regina to set her free. Great. She reached for the hem of the shirt they wore and lifted it over their heads as regina quickly reached for the tie that bound them. "Help me," She hissed at the blonde.

"Gladly," She mumbled reaching for the knot herself. They never worked better together than when they were trying to set themselves free. Regina turned her eyes toward the bathroom cabin. She had been needing to go for a while and could no longer hold herself. When she turned to speak with her partner The younger girl was gone. Regina sighed and headed toward the bathrooms.

***888***888***

"Henry, this is unacceptable. How am I supposed to win the reelection with a daughter with such loose morals?" Cora roared as the three tell her the news.

"Now Cora, The deed is done." Henry said. "Now you know this could be the only chance Zelena gets to be a mother and she isn't about to throw it away."

"This is my body Mother, not yours." Zelena said. "I wasn't born to serve your desire to control all of storybrooke. I'm sorry I'm not Regina okay? I'm sorry I am not your perfect little girl. The biggest mistake you ever made. I just wish you could love me as I am."

Cora stopped her anger ebbint to something more like pain. Is that what Zelena thought of herself? She sighed letting go of her righteous anger in favor of loving her daughter through this. She threw her arms around her child and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "You are the best mistake I ever made," The middle aged woman cooed into her ear. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel unloved and I love you and your perfectly imperfect little sister."

Zelena cried but as she heard her mother mention regina she pulled back and looked at her mother then at Henry and back hoping she hadn't said anything about Regina in her anger. "I'm not blind." Cora said. "I'm just going to let her come to me."

"I'm sorry…"

"We will be okay."

***888***888***

Emma sat staring up at the stars. Leaned back on a log away from her sister and her partner. There were nights like these that she couldn't help but think back on her parents. THe little backyard campouts they did and she and Dad would sit by the firepit telling stories while roasting weenies.

A tear slipped down her cheek at the memories and it opened the floodgates. She hadn't cried when Mom and dad died. She hadn't cried because she had been in that car and all the impact had been in the front and she was in the back seat asleep she hadn't heard their last words. She hadn't seen their faces and every one kept telling her how lucky she was to have come out of the accident mainly unscathe. Scratches and a concussion because she had not tensed before impact.

So since she was lucky, she couldn't cry about it. She couldn't feel bad because she no longer had them. Then Mary told her that she could cry and Emma decided that she wouldn't. Because it was already too late. One year and a half ago she was a happy kid with a mom and dad and now she had a sister doing the best she could by her. She wasn't ungrateful she just missed them.

Now she was crying. The tears just wouldn't stop coming just because she remembered dad roasting weenies. She dried her face roughly angry at herself for breaking down. But the pain wouldn't stop. Why was this happening right now? "Emma?" she heard, it was Regina and she tried really hard to stop but she couldn't'. "What's wrong?"

The words wouldn't come only sobs and tears and Regina ran as fast as she could to Mrs. Nolan's tent. "Hey, Regina," The young teacher said with a smile which faltered the moment she saw the girl's alarmed face.

"Your sister is in tears. I don't know why." Regina said.

Mery didn't really wait for an explanation she started moving. "Where?"

"Ner the firepit." Regina said and watched the woman run to her partner's aid.

"Oh she told you eh?" The sheriff asked with a smirk. "She must really like you."

Regina blushed and ducked her head. "I better uh, go get some rest."

"You do that." he said, and Regina took her leave. Emma never made it back to the cabin that night.


End file.
